


All Roped Up

by MartinsMartin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinsMartin/pseuds/MartinsMartin
Summary: One Hotel Room.A set of enchanted ropes.Harry and Daphne are certain to have a good time.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	All Roped Up

Daphne Greengrass

As she lay there tied up to the luxuriant bed, Daphne Greengrass couldn't help but think she may have misjudged the purpose of this exercise. She didn't enjoy this kind of thing, she was no pervert after all. She was the always prim and proper, Miss Daphne Greengrass, a witch of impeccable breeding who bowed down to no one. Let alone a stranger. Yet, for all the bluster she had coursing through her veins, she could do little to stop her body reacting in the way it did. For all, she may deny it, Daphne was hopelessly turned on by what was happening.

All Daphne could do as she lay there, waiting for her mystery lover to act was think back on how she got herself into this situation. As a means to distract herself from her growing arousal, she allowed herself to sink into her memories.

To do that you would have to think back to Harry Potter's victory over the Dark Lord. She distinctly remembered how clean her first breath was after the news reached her like something unsavoury had been removed from beneath her nose. Daphne had been in the hospital wing working alongside Madame Pomfrey to save the life of a young muggleborn girl when the rumours floated through. Despite being as Pureblooded as they came, she had never been a big believer in the concept of blood purity and was glad to see it defeated as an ideal.

The war had been a balancing act for the Greengrass family, one with a thin edge. Lord Greengrass did his best to appease the Dark Lord and his forces while attempting to keep their hands as clean as possible. Luckily the Dark Lord seemed to be more interested in their gold than their service. As a way to show the middle finger to their new tyrant, the Greengrass' occasionally snuck muggleborns out of the country using their many business contacts. Not many people knew how much the Greengrasses dealt with muggles, it was a close kept family secret. From a young age, her father made sure to drill into Daphne's little head how profitable doing such was. When his wife died from Dragon Pox, Cyrus decided that since it was likely that Daphne would be his heir, that she be trained as such.

Things had only become more complicated for her when her father was forced to take on a new wife. Lucius Malfoy declared that it was being done with the goal of producing more pureblood scions. However, she and anyone with more than a couple of brain cells could easily see the truth. This was merely a ploy by Voldemort and his forces to gain more influence over her father. It also made things much more complicated for her. The birth of her younger brother William removed many of the protections she had once had as the Greengrass heiress. Whilst she held no ill will to the babe, she couldn't help but be frustrated with the litany of difficulties his birth had brought down on her. Daphne had been pursued by some of the worst scum over the course of her seventh year at Hogwarts. The worst news she got was when her father had hinted that she would likely have to marry someone after graduating, lest his hand be forced. Daphne knew that he would have been more than content for her to be his heir, but that's not how inheritance laws work.

Lord Voldemort's sudden death had left her free from being forced into a marriage. Luckily her father had never wanted that for her. He had married for love and wanted that for all his children. However, she had been left at a loose end with what she wanted to do with her life. Becoming a healer appealed to her something fierce. However, she would have to put those dreams on hold because of the Ministry's antiquated laws. The government required women to be vouched for by their husband before they could even begin their healing studies, let alone gain a license. She had been lucky Madame Pomfrey understood her predicament and took it upon herself to teach her the basics when she could.

So that was how she found herself signing up for the Ministry's Young Love Initiative. Yes, it was just as stupid as it sounded, and it should have been beneath her to even consider participating. The way the process worked was young people between the ages of 18 and 26 could sign up, and be put into a pot with other young singles. They would then be magically paired up with the most compatible person and given a room for the night. It was a simple solution to the underpopulation crisis, and ultimately short-sighted in many respects, perfect for the Ministry of Magic. However, there were plenty of young bachelors and bachelorettes looking for something to do, so the initial rounds had proved to be a massive success.

Daphne Greengrass had never had a boyfriend, how sad was that. She had asked Blaise Zabini to take her to the Yule Ball in her fourth year at Hogwarts because no one asked her. He was grateful to have found someone to hide the fact that he was gay with. Her housemate had accepted her offer straight away. Daphne's lack of luck with boys was not something she had ever understood, even her cousin Tracey had done better than her and her grandmother was half hag.

Daphne was a stunningly beautiful woman by most conventional standards. She was tall (6 foot) with golden locks and sky-blue eyes which she inherited from her and Astoria's mother. Anita Larsen had been a famously beautiful potions mistress from Norway when she first caught the eye of the aristocratically handsome Cyrus Greengrass. They had met whilst attending a potions ingredient conference in Bern. However, unfortunately for Daphne, one aspect of her mother that she failed to capture was her large bosom. Sure she had decent sized breasts, but they were not the big teardrops of her mother. Her legs were long and slender, stretching on endlessly, and looked tantalizing when she wore any revealing dresses. Her skin was the same golden tanned colour as her father, which looked exotic and alluring compared to the bland British palate. Her sexy legs were crowned with a shapely ass that looked spectacular on her frame. Daphne would be the first to admit that she had never been a people person, that was more Astoria's style. That may have scared some people off, but she had at least hoped that one boy would have been brave enough to try and get to know The Ice Queen before she left Hogwarts.

In the end, she had figured that this scheme by the Ministry was probably her best chance of meeting someone new in a neutral setting. Without their preconceived notions, they might even try to get to know the real Daphne, not the heiress. Her father had been disapproving, of course, claiming that such things were below a woman of her standing. As soon she pointed out that his recent marriage to Ellyn Rosier had been a success, and was similar to what she had planned, he gave in. He relented under the harsh stair of his wife and quickly gave his blessing. Ellyn being such a nice person had been a surprise for the Greengrass girls, they would be the first to admit that. Finding out that she had as much to do with her marriage as Lord Greengrass did a lot to soothe their nerves. In the end, Daphne found her to be a positive influence on her father and was glad to have another family member. Her brother also happened to be the cutest little munchkin, which certainly earned her step-mother points.

Astoria had found the whole thing hilarious and cackled blatantly to her face when she was told. Her sister apparently had been out on a few dates with the 'reformed' Draco Malfoy surprisingly. Even more shockingly, was that the idiot had apparently pulled his head out from his father's ass. Well, she guessed that Narcissa Malfoy cracking down on him, and his father's lifetime sentence to Azkaban had been positive in some regards.

So it was with no small amount of trepidation, she had gone to her designated room in the Shumate & Sons Hotel in Diagon alley. S&S hotels were a new introduction to Britain having been imported from MACUSA only in the last year. They were already wildly popular. So much so that imitators were already trying to copy them, with limited success. It was hard to recreate such luxury at such an affordable price. The grant the Ministry gave S&S also did nothing to help their competitors.

Signing in had been no issue, Daphne merely gave her id to the receptionist, and she was given her key. The magical elevator was a surprise. Daphne had seen muggle versions whilst on business with her father but was yet to see it replicated with magic. Using her key to open her hotel room was just as smooth as the rest of the hotel experience.

The receptionist had warned her that her partner was yet to arrive when she signed in. Daphne had been a bit concerned when she was told that all the equipment specified by the magic involved in the pairing charm, had been laid out for their use. What sort of pervert did they think she was? It was just another example of her being grateful for her occlumency shields. Daphne was sure she would have been blushing up a storm otherwise.

Daphne's reaction to her hotel room was the very definition of unseemly. The room was absolutely grand. Dark carmine carpets flowed freely, smoothly moulding into the mahogany furniture. Deep and passionate colours gave the room an expansive feeling, with the gold and ivory trimmings exuding decadent class. Never before had she seen a room which so effortless oozed such perfect elegance. Fashions and styles, blending together; both old and new, to give a dignified effect. On her left was a bathroom worthy of royalty with bright white marble walls and a luxurious bathtub centrepiece. Daphne did not allow this to distract her. No, her eyes were set on the gigantic bed in the centre of the room. It looked to be big enough to accommodate 6 at first glance, but what really caught her eye was the rope at its foot.

At the foot of the bed was a letter with her name on it. Written in such an elegant golden script that it could have only been penned with the use of magic, no human hand was so skilled. Nonetheless, it was the contents of the mystery letter that surprised her. To think that whoever planned this would think she would debase herself so, by tieing herself to the bed, let alone do it naked. Her moment of self-righteousness whilst burning hot was over as quickly as it began. If Daphne really didn't want this she could just get up and leave this all behind effortlessly, but did she want to? If she was so against this, why was she already so wet at the thought? Why were her thighs rubbing together unconsciously in arousal?

With her decision made, Daphne began to remove all her clothing. The beautiful blonde began precisely placing them in neat piles atop the chest of drawers in the corner. Once that was all out of the way, she strode into the bathroom and began to freshen up. Daphne Greengrass had always taken her personal hygiene seriously. Nevertheless, it was only polite of her to make sure everything was immaculate before her mystery man arrived. Shaving charms and potions made it simple and easy for her to have such smooth legs, Daphne had always adored the feeling of such soft skin, so went to great effort to care for herself. Feeling naughty, she decided to shave her pubic region completely. Whilst normally well-groomed, it was rare for her to be completely hairless down there. Daphne only hoped that her gentleman caller appreciated the effort.

Next came the moment of truth. All Daphne had to do was lay on the mattress, call out the safe word once, and the ropes would do the rest. She would be left splayed out on her back. Each of her limbs tied to the bed, unable to move, so vulnerable. 'Well, here we are Daphne," she thought to herself. 'Last chance to back out, she supposed' Burying those feelings of doubt, she climbed up on to the bed and lay down on her back.

"Snidget." The ropes lazily swam through the air, wrapping around her wrists and ankles, then around the bedposts, before pulling tight. Daphne could no longer move, as much as she might like to. All she could do was wait.

Ten minutes of tense silence followed. Daphne lay there, tied up with the charmed rope questioning every decision she had ever made. However, as time passed and she became more comfortable, she began to relax once more.

Then when she finally reached her inner peace, there was a knock at the door. Good, at least her partner was a gentleman at least. He had managed to clear the lowest possible bar of decency. Probably not a pureblood heir then. Most nobles had a worrying tendency to believe that the moon and the stars orbited them. "Come in," she said, trying to keep her frayed nerves from wavering her voice. From the corner of her eye, she saw a man enter the room before she heard him.

When The-Man-Who, Harry Potter casually strolled from the shadows, Daphne gasped. Of all the men she could have been paired with, it had to be one of her long terms crushes.

Since at least the Tri-wizard tournament, Daphne Greengrass had found herself attracted to the mysterious dark-haired man standing before her. What had begun as childish curiosity had only grown as Harry Potter became more handsome year on year. Daphne felt her whole body tingle with arousal under the fiery green gaze of the powerful wizard. She felt herself writhe self-consciously under his appraising eyes, he raked up and down her exposed body with patience befitting a saint.

When he pulled up a chair to sit at the end of their bed fully clothed, Daphne couldn't help but be impressed. Such restraint was unusual in men so young. He had clearly filled out since she last saw him at the Battle of Hogwarts, months of healthy eating and exercise only turning him into more of a hunk. Harry was dressed in a wine-colour shirt and dark slacks. It was a dapper look, and she couldn't help but wonder who had put it together for him. Harry Potter had never shown himself to have any sort of dress sense in all their time at Hogwarts after all.

When he smiled at her warmly, Daphne thought her ovaries might explode. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Greengrass. Are there any rules you want to lay down before we get down to business?" Amusement shone in his eyes, he was clearly as unused to situations like this as she was.

Daphne bit her lip as she tried to answer the question, the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself by saying something stupid. "Umm, please don't play with my hair. I've always been protective of it."

She relaxed when he failed to make fun of her over her request. "That's fair enough. I'd noticed that you took good care of your hair." What did that mean? He'd been watching her. Did he notice her? Did he like her hair? 'Calm down, Daphne. No need to panic now.' she thought to herself, trying to quell the barrage of questions she wanted to hurl at him. "Please don't call me daddy. I've had some bad experience with girls doing that. And please don't go near my asshole, it does nothing for me."

Well, if that wasn't a lot to unpack for her poor, sex-filled mind. Daphne assumed the whole daddy thing was probably something to do with all his unresolved orphan issues. 'What bitches had defiled her Harry?' Wait, why was he her Harry? The emotional side of Daphne Greengrass was upset at the supposed betrayal. But the more in control, logical side of her just saw it as experience for Harry, to improve at pleasing her. She had no issues with the whole anal issue. Quite frankly, she had no desire to go anywhere near his rear. "I can accept that. As long as you leave my asshole alone as well."

The smirk that broke out on his face at her last comment was surprising, Daphne had never seen him wear that expression before, but she found herself loving it. It promised such daring depravity that she felt her legs quiver in anticipation.

"Well then, Miss Greengrass. It's time for me to try and match the show you have given me." Nonchalantly he stood up, moving the chair back under the table.

"Daphne, please." She responded quickly, suddenly feeling foolish when Harry did not respond.

"Harry, then."

The smile he bestowed upon her, gave Daphne butterflies in her stomach. Harry really was handsome.

Whimpering should have been beneath a witch of her skill, but when Harry removed his shirt with a sexy flick, she could not help herself. Muscles were expected, Harry was an athletic man and had always had a skinny frame. What she had not anticipated was Harry Potter being so ripped, he had clearly been doing some heavy lifting to become so chiselled. Giddy anticipation flooded through her in expectation of what he was hiding under his trousers.

Daphne was not left disappointed. Harry Potter was hung like a centaur. How on earth had the Hogwarts rumour mill never picked up on this? The girls of the castle would have had a field day. No wonder he had been so cautious around women, poor boy. From her vantage point, it looked to be as big as her arm. Long and veiny, it jutted out from his slim waist at an impressive angle.

It took all of her focus not to begin hyperventilating when her lover began to crawl up the bed towards her spread form. Harry's large cock bounced enticingly with each shuffle forward. His vivid green eyes were focussed only on her.

Harry Potter had never looked so sexy in Daphne's honest opinion. Not that she would ever show anyone this memory. No, this was all hers.

Kissing the chosen one was just as marvellous as she had always imagined it. Harry was kind and considerate, lovingly locking lips with he pretty Witch. His tongue was active but not domineering, leading hers in a deliberate lustful dance. Daphne could do little but relax into the kiss as Harry lay his firm body against her own sweaty form.

As they made out intensely, Harry's hands had not been idle. His massive paws groped and squeezed her modest bust, teasing soft moans from her mouth. Harry took both of her humble tits into his hands, massaging them intently with practised motions. Daphne bucked, and she moaned, held down by the enchanted rope as Harry played with her body. Clearly confident in his skill to satisfy her with one hand, Harry allowed his other to drop down lower, gripping her perfect rear. Under the firm care of his hand, Daphne's ass flesh was like putty. He moulded her plump globe with a marked desire, feeling her golden skin with ease.

"Please," she mewled breathily. Nipping at Harry's neck as they broke apart from their break-neck kissing.

"Please what, he asked." Obviously aware of what she wanted. Taking advantage of her distracted state, Harry dipped his head down and gave her right breast one long lick. Bestowing her golden flesh with a smattering of kisses around her diamond-hard nipples. Daphne struggled to even remember what they were even talking about, she was seeing stars. No matter how much ecstasy Harry might be giving her, Daphne had always had a sharp mind so recovered quickly from his cheeky behaviour.

"Please, fuck me, Harry!" She yelped as Harry pinched her nipple. As much as she adored the skill of his hands and mouth, Daphne's loins were desperate to get fucked by Harry's meaty cock.

"Ok." He moaned out between breaths. "It this your first time Daphne?" Harry murmured to her, his concern for her obvious. She was hesitant to respond, what would he think of her? That she was still a virgin at her big age. "Daphne-" Harry once again hummed.

"Yes," she muttered. Daphne felt her cheeks pinkening with embarrassment, and she looked away from her suitor. Not allowing her to stew in her distress, Harry lifted up her chin with his forefinger before kissing her once more. This time he kissed her slowly, his lips caressing hers in a show of comfort.

"That's fine, Daphne. No need to worry. I just didn't want to move too quickly in case your body wasn't ready." The butterflies had returned in full force. Harry's concern for her wellbeing was tremendously endearing, and it only made her want him more. "You're more than wet enough, darling. But it would have been rude of me to assume."

Rapture. Paradise. Glorious Ecstasy. None of it felt sufficient to describe the train of emotions that left the station of her mind as Harry began to ease his cock into her pussy. Slowly he slid his length into her, delighting in the hot tightness of her core. Splayed out spread eagle, Daphne moaned as Harry drove into her previously virgin hole. The pleasure flowing through her was so extensive, so all-consuming that he never wanted it to end.

His girth milked her sensitive walls, rubbing against the rough bundle of nerves that was her G-spot, causing Daphne to buck against her restraints. Unconsciously her sweaty body humped against Harry's muscled form as he fucked her into a frenzy. Every thrust forwards, every backwards pull, his cock stroked against her sensitive G-Spot.

Over and over, Harry slammed into her, speeding up as her guts grew accustomed to his massive length plundering her. Harry ploughed into Daphne with startling intensity for such a normally mild-mannered man, not that Daphne cared. She was loving it all. Every deep thrust, every time he slapped into her aroused clit, every time his balls struck her enflamed taint. It was all perfect.

Daphne lost count of how many times she orgasmed. It felt like she was cumming near enough constantly. A waterfall of arousal spilling out from her sopping quim as Harry fucked her. His regularly changing pace kept her on edge, making it impossible to find solid ground under his assault. Even if she wanted to return fire, she couldn't, tied up as she was.

And then with little warning, Harry finally came. He pulled out from her pussy with what appeared to be great reluctance only moments before he began spraying. Harry Potter's famous mental strength was on full display for the well-fucked Greengrass. He spunked all over her lower stomach, glazing her sweaty skin with his seed. It was all terribly erotic. Was it weird that she found the fact that he pulled out, such a turn on?

"I must say. That was a good performance on your part, Harry." Daphne cringed at how awkward that came out. Luckily, Harry seemed to be too distracted to truly notice what she said.

Daphne didn't know what to feel when his devilish smirk returned in full force. Whatever it meant, she would go along with it. The sex with Harry was too good to worry over something so small.

"Who said we'd finish," he stated with utmost confidence. Not even waiting for a response from her, Daphne felt herself lift into the air. Wandless magic, oh, she was hooked. Before she knew it, Daphne Greengrass was flipped over, reattached to the enchanted ropes and spread eagle once more.

She may have had a difficult year, but things were starting to look up.


End file.
